Tell Me Your Secrets
by RoyallyMadHatter
Summary: Sawamura is pressured into joining a gang that's at war with the student council. When he goes in as a spy, he runs into someone even scarier than the gang leader himself. AU!High School. (Miyuki x Sawamura) (Yaoi / Boy x Boy) (Rating May Change)
1. Name Me

Name Me

The first day of high school is full of pain and terror - Sawamura knew that much. It's the unfortunate day where he has to try to pretend he isn't a first-year and hope he doesn't have any terrible teachers.

But somehow he didn't expect to be outside the principal's office with a black sharpie in hand.

"Hurry up and do it. Principal Kataoka loves pranks - he'll laugh this off." The voice of the devil, Kuramochi urged him forward with a grin and he stumbled into the room. Weighing his options because yes, Kuramochi humiliated that other kid back there who refused - he quickly ran up to the perfect nametag lying perfectly on that perfect desk and scratched out _Principal_, replacing it with _Kitty_.

Kitty Kataoka.

Oh my god, he was dead.

* * *

><p>"Damn, only the leaders have messed with Kataoka."<p>

"This kid is insane."

"A new monster has come to this school."

Sawamura should have known that Kuramochi was lying, especially when all of the other freshmen would rather die than go into the office. However, now the dreadful reality of what the consequences were hit him like a horrible nickname.

"You'll be _Loser Dog_." Jun Isashiki, the secondary leader of the gang, plastered an ugly nametag with ugly handwriting onto the boy next to Sawamura and he heard a few snickers in the shadows of the warehouse.

"I heard that there was one decent kid in this batch." Koichiro Tanba, leader of the gang, sat on top of a vandalized desk in the back of the warehouse. By "this batch", Tanba was referring to the dozens of freshmen that were kidnapped. And by "decent kid", Tanba was probably referring to him.

He didn't make that assumption out of arrogance, he was just the only first-year without an awful nickname. His heart goes out to the poor kid with _Kentucky Fried Chicken_ stuck on his shirt.

When he tried to silently back farther into the shadows, he backed into someone.

"This guy." Kuramochi slung an arm around Sawamura's shoulders. Isashiki eyed him but thankfully didn't come up with something for him yet.

"Name?" Tanba questioned. His voice scared him.

He was about to say Kitty Kataoka - the two words that have been running nonstop in his head the past few hours, but thankfully caught himself.

"Sawamura." He said quietly and kept his eyes off to the side.

"You're the one who messed up Kataoka's nametag. Cleverly, too." Tanba nodded approvingly. Sawamura ran his hand through his hair, not wanting to admit to the crime just in case the Principal or police break into the warehouse to arrest him.

"That was his favorite nametag!" Someone random in the back yelled.

"Shit, the golden one?!" Another person exclaimed and Sawamura just sighed. It was the golden one.

"Shh! Guys, it's coming to me." Isashiki quieted down the background. Sawamura's breath stopped. What's he going to do?

"Puppy... Kicker."

Umm... what.

"Puppy Kicker! It just _screams_ badass." Isashiki patted himself on the back and picked up a nametag. PLEASE NO.

"Wait!" Someone shouted and Isashiki looked back at him. Sawamura thanks _everything_.

"What about... Fast Balls?" He said seriously. Sawamura is thankful that the name isn't Puppy Kicker anymore but what the actual _fuck_.

"Guys guys, let's not get too excited. I say we go with Baby Stealer." Another idiot spoke up and Sawamura has finally lost hope for the human race.

It takes a while, but his nickname ended up being Dark Horse which was significantly better than the other ones. He thanks Ryosuke Kominato, a possible ally. He seemed alright.

They're all dismissed afterwards after they go over a bunch of things that Sawamura doesn't really listen to. Luckily it seemed like it was just another group of pranksters. It would be no problem if he just disappeared.

* * *

><p>The next day, he enters the school normally with bags under his eyes. He got back home late the other day and didn't sleep too well. Thank god there was almost no homework for the first day of school.<p>

"Dark Horse, my man!" Someone patted him on the back and he whipped around to see a third-year smiling at him. He quickly covered the guy's mouth and pushed him into a locker.

"What are you doing?" Sawamura questioned, looking back and forth.

"What do you mean, Dark Horse? OH! You're worried about the student council hearing your nickname, aren't you?" The guy said and Sawamura wasn't following the conversation.

"You're a first-year, so you might not have seen them yet. All of the student council members wear black and red armbands. Except for Miyuki, I think." He explained and Sawamura still didn't know what's going on.

"What? I don't care. Just - why are you calling me that? Isn't it just a joke?" Sawamura whispered.

"Of course not, silly! I have to get to class, sir. See you around!" The third-year left and Sawamura stood there feeling lost. _Sir?_

It was already lunch and after many other confusing encounters with tons of other students, Sawamura finally noticed Kuramochi lounging at one of the tables. Quickly, he sped over there and shook him.

"We need to talk." He said gravely and Kuramochi laughed.

"Sounds like you want to confess or something but sorry I'm taken, Sawamura." He replied winking and Sawamura is too glad not to be called Dark Horse that he just pulled harder.

"Explain, please." Sawamura pleaded when they turned a corner into an abandoned hallway.

"Explain what, hmm?" Kuramochi leaned back against a locker and put his hands in his pockets.

"Explain why upperclassmen are calling me Dark Horse." Sawamura glared, not in the mood to fall for the other's teasing.

"Because they know the rules. You've been promoted." Kuramochi pulled a lollipop out of his pocket and unwrapped it.

"Promoted? Why are _you _calling me by my actual name then?" Sawamura had so many questions and Kuramochi was avoiding nearly all of them.

"Awh that's adorable - you think I'm a lower rank than you. Please, writing on the Principal's golden nametag is nothing to me." Kuramochi rolled his eyes, lollipop now in his mouth.

"I quit this game. I won't mention it to anyone so bye." Sawamura started running back to the cafeteria, but somehow Kuramochi had an arm around his waist before he could get far. Drawing close to his ear, Kuramochi sighed.

"Aha, no. You can't. Sorry but that's how it goes. Try it and I'll slowly harass you until you come crawling back." He whispered dangerously and a shiver went down Sawamura's spine.

"It's happened plenty of times. At least you're not at the bottom." He went ahead in the direction of the cafeteria leaving Sawamura behind.

"You drop the nickname in a month, so live with it until then kay?" And with that, Kuramochi was out of sight. When Sawamura went back into the cafeteria, Kuramochi was already gone along with his group of buddies.

* * *

><p>Sawamura knew there were solutions to this yet somehow, they were falling flat. Talking to a teacher might end up ruining his reputation at school and normally they couldn't help anyway. Changing schools would trouble his parents and didn't work either.<p>

It was all just a fun prankster group with a weird ranking policy. So basically... too much effort for a small issue.

He would have this mindset until he was packing up after his last class. Right outside the door he noticed a group of students. He was planning to ditch the next meeting and pretend that he forgot where the warehouse was, but of course Kuramochi wouldn't let that slide. At least he assumed this was Kuramochi's doing.

Without thinking it over because he didn't want to be the last one out of the classroom - he ducked into a group of students and used them to get out. They didn't notice him, but another group near the stairway did. They called out to the group he had just ditched and they all started to chase him.

He sprinted across the hall, but the group following was cautious to not attract the attention of teachers so he was forced to duck into the farthest staircase. He wasn't here long enough to figure out where this random staircase led, but he assumed going down would get him somewhere. Footsteps echoed in the hallway and he decided to leave the staircase through the third floor.

Pulling the door open and rushing out, he looked back and didn't see anyone following anymore. Suddenly, he bumped into someone. Instead of falling back on his bottom like in the movies, arms wrapped around him and grabbed him.

"Running in the halls already, first-year?" A melodic voice mocked teasingly and Sawamura could judge by his tone that he wasn't serious. No "Dark Horse" and no black and red armband either. After all of the things he had gone through these past two days, there was no time to make any real friends. He spent a few seconds breathing heavily and clutching onto the warm figure.

"You alright? I'm Miyuki." The boy said after a while and Sawamura jumped back, trying to stop his face from heating up. He should've answered that no he was not okay, he was being chased by lunatics that called him Dark Horse including someone that was planning to slowly harass him if he didn't join their gang of crazies that had criminally terrible naming sense. But he didn't.

"Ye- Um.. yeah. I'm okay. I. Uh. _Yeah._" Sawamura covered his mouth when his voice awkwardly cracked and he finally looked up to see a handsome, charming face greet him. And he sort of felt like relying on this complete stranger to protect him forever.

"Wait a second, did you _get lost?_ This school isn't that big!" Miyuki laughed obnoxiously loud and Sawamura immediately wanted to take everything back. What a jerk! If only he ran into some nice nurse that could let him sleep in her office.

"I didn't get _lost!_ I was just-" Sawamura froze.

"You were just what?" Miyuki's abruptly stopped laughing and his eyes darkened knowingly. Did this stranger just trap him into telling him what was wrong or was he thinking too hard about it? A surge of pride told him that he didn't need help dealing with this.

Silently, Miyuki reached up to his neck and swiped the back of his hand along it. Sawamura jerked back and before he could ask, Miyuki tilted his head curiously.

"Why are you sweating?"

Sawamura was about to come up with an excuse when he heard footsteps approaching from behind. He snapped his head around. Nobody familiar - just an approaching group of girls. He sighed in relief, but soon realized that he was being too obvious. When he turned back, Miyuki seemed to know even more.

Why was he always one step ahead?

"I was worried about the student council finding me. I kind of just vandalized about err... three walls and I thought I saw one of them coming." Sawamura laughed and pulled at his hair. Miyuki began smiling widely and something seemed wrong. Please say that he wasn't some freak that hated the writing on walls - Sawamura could've wrote something extremely motivational on the inside of a bathroom door for those crying first-years in the same situation as him - how would he know?

"What's your name?" Miyuki inquired. Sawamura didn't really want to get in trouble so his eyes glanced to the wall of names displayed next to them.

"Tetsuya Yuki." He replied smoothly. Wow, he was so smooth at lying. There should be an award for this kind of thing.

"I feel like I've heard that name before." Miyuki's smile widened again and Sawamura almost thought he saw Miyuki's eyes flicker to the wall, but it was probably his paranoid imagination.

"It's pretty common." Sawamura smiled back. Miyuki looked down at his watch.

"Well, I should be going. See you around?" Miyuki put a hand on his shoulder, gave him a tiny squeeze and then turned around to leave. He let out a withheld breath. Crisis averted.

It took a long time for Sawamura to realize that the hallway had tons of students talking and his mind seemed to come back to him right when Miyuki had left. This was a school not a haunted house, after all.

"Excuse me." The group of girls that he had seen before walked up to him. They were standing there this whole time?

"Uh, yes?" Sawamura asked and they giggled.

"Do you know Miyuki-san?" Their eyes shined admiringly and Sawamura found it weird that they thought he knew him. He had first-year written all over him.

"Why would you think I knew him?" He asked. They deflated a little.

"Because you were just talking to him. He doesn't really talk to anyone outside the student council." One of them responded. His eyes widened.

"What?"

"It's written right there." They pointed to the wall. He looked at it and died inside.

**Student Council**

**President: Tetsuya Yuki**

**Vice President: Chris Yuu Takigawa**

**Kazuya Miyuki**

A few other names were written underneath but his brain stopped functioning after seeing Miyuki's name there. Not only did he obviously and stupidly lie about his name, he also said that he vandalized three innocent walls.

It was going to be a long year and suddenly, transferring seemed like a really good idea.

* * *

><p>Heyyy! :D Ace of Diamond is a really lovable anime with lovable characters and I wanted to add some humor, crack and super hot yaoi to the fandom here. This is solely based on the anime and there won't be any spoilers. See you around? ^^<p> 


	2. Find Me

Find Me

Sawamura did some research after that humiliating experience and discovered that the student council has quite a bit of power within the school.

Not only are most of them intelligent, but they have an entire fanclub because of (and he quotes) how hot they are. It's really sad that he quoted that from the front page of the school's official website.

No, he's not kidding. Imagine his surprise - being molested by "Our student council is HOT" in rainbow bold font when all he needed was his history teacher's email. Never again. He has taken the never-go-back-there oath.

Almost the entire female population at school has fallen for at least one, if not all of them. (Yes, the organizers of the school website are fanclub members.) Sawamura is ashamed that Miyuki's (he quotes again) hotness affected him even just a little. Next time he will stand his ground and report how unbelievably not hot the other boy is.

Bumping into Miyuki was on Monday.

It was now Friday morning and there had been no confrontations with the gang or student council members anywhere. Nobody called him Dark Horse for the rest of the week which gave him time to make some friends.

Still, the peace was odd. Probably, something big was happening soon. He seriously began to wonder what it was when the announcement speaker starts to ring.

"GOOOOD MORNING STUDENTS! We are honored to announce that the student council will be holding their beginning of the year ceremony in the auditorium after homeroom. The ceremony will take two hours and then classes will resume. We would also like to congratulate Miyuki Kazuya for..."

The class erupted in squealing and cheering which blocked out the rest of the announcement. Even the first-years have fallen for him?!

Looking to his left, he tapped the boy next to him. "Hey, didn't we already have an opening ceremony?" Sawamura whispered.

"Yeah but I hear that the student council holds a special one every year." He shrugged and Sawamura sighed. He successfully avoided them for about four days. Now he had to sit and watch them show off. Anything would be better than seeing that guy again.

Because anything would be better, Sawamura figured that desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Teacher! May I go to the bathroom?" Sawamura stood up. The teacher looked up from his book and examined him above his reading glasses. "Take your bag. Homeroom is almost over." He responded and Sawamura bowed. He walked out slowly at first but soon broke out into a sprint. Racing down the hall, he went in the direction of the nurse's office.

At the doorway, he opened his mouth to spew some lies - but he was interrupted by the sound of two students talking.

"I broke my nail." A deadpan male voice echoed from the room.

"Yeah yeah. Jeez why did Chris make me babysit you?" A familiar - Sawamura will try to convince himself otherwise - voice groans. Before he can backtrack from the doorway, the voices are suddenly right there in front of him. The unfamiliar boy had dark hair and the black and red armband on his shoulder. As always, Miyuki didn't have one. Their heads turn toward him and Miyuki definitely recognized him.

So he did the rational thing. He got the hell out of there.

Breaking speed limits and pushing past annoyed students, he sped down the hall with the stamina of a beast. He felt like he was a god that could outrun anyone but his optimistic thoughts were promptly squashed when a hand grabbed his arm and yanked him from behind. He yelped and the person covered his mouth.

"Enjoy your vacation?" Kuramochi whispered. How fast was this guy?

He probably would've been better off staying with Miyuki.

* * *

><p>"Students! Please enter the auditorium in an orderly fashion." The teachers helped to guide the chattering students. Miyuki followed the crowd, still thinking about what had happened before. He broke out into a grin and decided that it would be fun to look into this fake Tetsuya Yuki.<p>

At the front of the auditorium, members of the student council checked off the names of students from their clipboards. Taking attendance for their records.

"Nori!" Miyuki jogged over to the boy which wasn't as hard as it should've been since the crowd had parted when he arrived. Kawakami looked up from his clipboard and then politely - smacked Miyuki on the head with it.

"You ditched me!" Kawakami blew air into his cheek cutely.

"You think I wanted to help Furuya with his broken nail?! It was an order from Chris the Piss." Miyuki retorted and Kawakami gasped.

"How could you. Chris is the best thing since the best thing and you just had to be a jerk." He tried to elbow Miyuki, but the other boy dodged easily. "Spend about five minutes with Furuya and you start wanting to curse people out." He explained calmly.

"I had to make poor Haruichi Kominato substitute for you!" He pointed to the first-year at the other entrance.

"He looks like he's doing well. Kominato sounds familiar, does he have a sibling or something?" Miyuki asked and Kawakami sighed while checking some more people off. "Did you need something?"

"Who's in charge of checking in the first-years?" Miyuki asked. Kawakami raised an eyebrow, irritated.

"Funny you should ask because you were supposed to do it!" Kawakami gave him a look and Miyuki stuck his tongue out. He went up to his replacement, Haruichi.

"Hey, did you happen to check in a goofy-looking first-year with caramel-like eyes, brown hair up to like here - no wait it was like here - and about this tall. Oh and I think he was left-handed." Miyuki remembered how when he talked, he would use his left hand more comfortably.

"Um. I don't think so." Haruichi replied and Miyuki shrugged, walking away. The awkwardly detailed description aside, Haruichi didn't really get how knowing the boy was left-handed would help at all.

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?!" Sawamura shouted and Kuramochi pulled an arm around his neck - successfully cutting off his air. After a few seconds of struggling, Tanba ordered him to stop.<p>

"Look, you've been missing for a while and we're excusing it because Kuramochi is officially in charge of you."

Sawamura gave him a look. "I repeat: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" More choking and... release.

"Why am I even bothering - you have no choice whatsoever. Move it." Tanba rolled his eyes and pushed a black bag into his hands.

"Why are you guys doing this anyway?" Sawamura gagged and an arm slipped around his waist.

"Because it's fun, of course." Kuramochi then pulled him farther into the darkness that was the basement of the school.

"Good luck." Tanba echoed and hurried to meet the other members at the principal's office.

* * *

><p>Miyuki yawned as he took his place in the chair onstage. Normally he would put on false appearances and smile charmingly for the fans, but he soon learned that no matter what he did - they would consider it perfect anyway. Yawning means he had sexual intercourse with Chris last night so he didn't sleep well. Stretching means that he was worn out from all those after school private sessions with Kawakami. Sneezing means that he caught a cold from spending too much time in the shower with Furuya.<p>

Furuya has only been here for a week and he's already paired up with Miyuki. Now Miyuki knows why Chris made him babysit. It all made sense, that evil backstabbing -

"We have a system of picking capable freshmen for the student council. They've only been here for a week but please give a round of applause for Haruichi Kominato and Satoru Furuya." Tetsuya announced. The audience clapped and the two first-years bowed then sat back down.

"Miyuki-senpai, why don't you wear the armband?" Furuya whispered and a click of a camera intruded Miyuki's ears. Miyuki smirked and slipped a finger underneath Furuya's armband.

"Because it looks better on you, obviously." BAM. Armband fetish stories added to the fanbase. Ah, it was so fun. Furuya looked at him oddly.

Tetsuya cleared his throat. Miyuki snickered. "Now to introduce our student council. If you ever have any concerns,we're here for you. Well, most of them are." The students who knew them already, laughed.

"The president is yours truly, Tetsuya Yuki. Our vice president is Chris Yuu Takigawa who is away at the moment. And our second year members are Norifumi Kawakami and Kazuya Miyuki." The auditorium erupted in cheers and clapping.

"Now we will move on to the -"

"**What's up, guys?"**

The announcement was relayed with a creepy sounding voice.

"Miyuki." Tetsuya whipped around.

Miyuki leaned back. "He's using a device to alter his voice - must be one of _them_,"

"Them?" Haruichi questioned.

"**Remember this. We will take down the school by the end of the year."**

"The gang hiding in the school." Miyuki ignored it.

Tetsuya nodded. "And how do you know it's a 'he'?"

"Instinct." Miyuki replied airily.

"**We are everywhere."**

"Nori, head to the principal's office." Miyuki stood up and brushed off his pants. Kawakami hesitantly rose from his seat.

"Aren't you better for this kind of thing?" Kawakami asked nervously. The only way to make an announcement was from that room, which meant that they were there now. Principal Kataoka was away from the office for the past week.

"**And as of now, we're declaring war on the student council."**

"I'm going to the basement. I think you're better off with the principal's office - they'll be gone by the time you get there anyway." Miyuki smiled. He jumped off the stage and exited.

"Will Miyuki-san be alright?" Haruichi asked.

Kawakami shook his head. "Nonono, you don't need to worry about him. You need to worry about me. He's only on the student council because he specializes in destroying other people. He lives on that, man."

"Didn't you hear the announcements?" Tetsuya grinned. "They were congratulating him for winning the killer tournament. It's a game that's meant for killing everyone - not actually, of course - and not getting caught."

Miyuki hopped down the stairway and a boy blocked his path.

"Move." He ordered, his mind elsewhere. If the first-year that he keeps running into ends up being part of this gang, it just means he wasn't worth the amusement. If the time does come...

How he will enjoy dragging him to his knees.

* * *

><p>and somewhere out there… Sawamura sneezes. (which means he was spending too much time in the shower with Furuya obviously)<p>

This chapter got kind of dark near the end LOL. I didn't really mean for that, but you know. There are quite a few pairings splashed into this fic but the MiyukixSawamura will definitely be coming soon.

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

I'll try to update faster and hopefully give you all something to laugh about. XD  
>Just so you know, I edited the names of the chapters.<p> 


End file.
